Sacrifice
by PipeDreaming
Summary: Gadreel is back, but Castiel isn't looking so good. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Gadreel is prepare to do anything to save him. (Warning spoilers ahead!) (What you need to know: So I guess it's kinda of a AU. Dean is alive, and still human. They took Metatron alive be he still has followers. Most angels returned to heaven and their old lives.)


"I'm alive...but how?" Gadreel ran his hands over his body to make sure it was real. The last thing he remembered was his body exploding. So then how could he be standing here, on earth, in one piece. Then he remembered that Castiel was in the cell next to him and wondered if he made it out alive as well. "Castiel, brother, please still be alright."

Back at the bunker Cas looked up from a book about what humans think they know about angels. His jaw dropped.

"Hey Cas you okay over there?" Sam had noticed his reaction to seemingly nothing. The three were at the table research for a case.

"It's Gadreel. I hear him, he's alive." Cas stood up. "But how is this possible?"

"Well you've come back unexplainably." Dean points out, flipping a page of a book. Nothing really new for the Winchesters. But when he looks up Cas is gone.

Gadreel felt very weak, unable to move like an angel, he started to walk like a human. He had no idea where he was. But after a moment he heard the sound of wings behind him. "Brother?" When he turned he saw Castiel. He rushed over and put his hands on Gadreels shoulders to make sure he was real. "Gadreel! It is you!" he pulled him into a hug. "How?" He pulled away to look into Gadreels eyes.

"I do not know brother. I just found myself standing in this field. Whole once again." He was just as confused. "It is good to see you made it out as well Castiel."

"But you didn't Gadreel. I saw you die." Cas thought for a moment. "It must've been our fathers doing. This proves he's still out there! He saved me once and now you. He must need us both for something?" Cas could see Gadreel was exhausted, he shook his head "We'll save that for later, come I'll bring you back to the bunker where you can rest."

"But your grace, you've wasted what you have left on retrieving me."Gadreel looked very concerned.

With a wave from his hand Cas replied "It was not a waste, not for you brother." Cas smiled reassuringly. With that Gadreel felt a little better. He started to say thanks to Cas but before he could get it out they were at the bunker.

Dean and Sam jumped up out of their chair at the sudden appearance. "I found him..." Cas said before he started to sway and almost fall over. Gadreel caught him before he hit the ground.

"Cas!" The brothers shouted as they ran to his side.

Cas opened his eyes to see that he was laying in a bed with Gadreel sitting next to him. "What happened?" Cas asked trying to lift his self up but failing.

"You fainted, you used up too much of your grace." Gadreel frowned, thinking that it was all his fault.

"Oh I see." He laid his head back down on the pillow.

Gadreel decided to let him rest. When he entered the library Dean called to him "Hey Zeke, how's he doing?"

"You do remember that Ezekiel is not my real name but was an alias to..."

"Yes I remember ass, it's just easier to say. Now just tell me how he's doing." Dean rolled his eyes.

"He's still very weak. It won't be long before..." Gadreel couldn't bring himself to say it. Sam walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing anyone can do, it was just a matter of time." Sam gave an apologetic look.

But Gadreel didn't want to believe it and just give up. Dean cleared his throat "So this is what you missed when you were dead, I guess... " He caught him up on everything. "So there's still some winged dicks out there throwing fits because of Metatron. And that's what we've been working on before you showed up."

"I want to help." Gadreel said. Seeing a way to also help Castiel.

"Umm sorry Gadreel but we don't exactly trust you still." Dean said crossing his arms.

"Dean, with Cas out for the count we could use all the help we can get." Sam pointed out.

"Exactly." Gadreel knew he probably couldn't ever get their trust back, but nows not the time to worry about that. "I know all of Metatrons followers, I can help you find them. And stop them."

The brothers looked at each other and seem to carry on the argument with just their expressions. Finally it looked as if Sam won. "You can help, but just know we have angel blades and we are so not opposed to using them."

"Understood."


End file.
